songs_of_war_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great War
The Great War, occuring years before the events of Songs of War, was a worldwide military confrontation involving Chronos and his Nether army of wither skeletons, zombies, and other monsters launching a long-term invasion on the Overworld of Ardonia, later allied with the Deathsinger, Ingressus, and his Voltaris clan. Factions from all across Ardonia and of many different intelligent species including Ardoni, Humans, and Magnorites came to the defense of the Overworld, but the the Nether invaders and Voltaris would encounter no effective resistance until an Ardoni named Achillean Nestoris would rally all Overworld factions and fight alongside the Ender Knights to drive the Voltaris and the Nether into retreat, and ultimately defeat. Initial Nether Invasion, Ingressus Steals the Prime Songs The first phase of the Great War was sparked by King Chronos's invasion of the Overworld. Chronos, an Ardoni monarch hailing from the Nether, amassed an army of monsters with the end goal of conquering the people and resources of Ardonia. The Ender Knights, an Ardoni clan that has long defended the Overworld, challenged the invading armies, but were ultimately overwhelmed by the sheer strength and numbers of Chronos's forces. The faltering resistance prompted the 4 Ardoni clan Masters to select a warrior that would wield all 4 of the Prime Songs in order to defeat the monsters from the Nether realm. A tournament was held to see which Ardoni was the most skilled and thereby most qualified to receive the Songs, and the winner that eventually emerged was Ingressus, the leader of the Voltaris clan, wich had once misused the power of the Prime Songs and had been banished long ago. The Masters refused to give him the Songs. Soon after, Ingressus would kill 3 of the masters and steal their Songs (the fourth master, Aegus Nestoris would survive and prevent him from capturing the most powerful Song.) Chronos-Ingressus Alliance It was then that Ingressus aquired his alias, Deathsinger. ''After having stolen the Songs, he realized that all of Ardonia was now against him, and that there was a price on his head throughout the land. Even with the help of the rest of the Voltaris clan, Ingressus knew that they wouldn't stand a chance fighting against both Ardonia and the invading Nether army. Feeling betrayed by the Overworld, he then went to the Nether and met with King Chronos, forming an alliance with him, now both of them seeking to spread chaos and death across Ardonia. The Great War was now in it's most intense phase. In addition to the Ender Knights under King Rendor, factions from all over Ardonia took up arms against the onslaught of Chronos's and the Deathsinger's armies, including many Ardoni and human clans such as the Felinas. Many other species joined the conflict such as the Magnorite people hailing from the far South of Ardonia. The entirety of Ardonia was plunged into one of the largest wars it had ever seen. Overworld Factions Under the Command of Achillean Nestoris Losely confederated and poorly connected, the many different Overworld factions were failing to stop the Nether/Voltaris alliance. For a long period, the Chronos's and Ingressus's forces advanced , conquering fortifcations and cities. However, the tide of the war shifted towards the Overworld when a powerful young Ardoni by the name of Achillean Nestoris (possibly related to Aegus Nestoris), managed to firmly unite and connect Ardonia's factions, human and Ardoni alike, into a strong unified coaliton, that under his leadership would fight alongside the Ender Knights against the invaders. It was then that Achillean aquired his alias, ''Tidesinger. Now a singular united force, the Tidesinger and his forces eventualy forced Chronos and his monsters into retreat. With their allies having retreated back into the Nether, the Voltarris found themselves alone against all of Ardonia one again. They lost territory to the Achillean's armies until they were pushed back all the way to their original base on Mount Velgrin, where the closing battle of the Great War occured, involving all factions against the remaining Voltaris warriors. It was on that day that Achillean faced Ingressus in a one-on-one duel, wich ended with the death of both. The Prime Songs were retrieved from the Deathsinger, and with the Voltaris clan reduced to a small group of Ardoni scattered across the world and hiding away on the peak of Mount Velgrin, the war would finally come to an end.